Silently Depressed
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Seto was always unnerved by Jou's sudden disappearance before his graduation. Two years later, Seto arrives late at a birthday party and finds someone he never thought he'd see in a certain situation. Can Seto help Jou return to his normal self
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I wrote something and I come up with this little story in the mean time. I'm still stumped on ideas so in the mean time I'll upload this one. I've never written a story that didn't have any sort of drama in it, but something told me to write this so I did. It's a short five chapter story that I'll upload as fast I as double check the chapters. There are no warnings besides that it's a yaoi (maleXmale) if you don't like it, boy don't read anything I wrote.

I do not own Seto and Jou even though I would love to. I also don't own Yu-gi-oh if I did, I think I wouldn't be trying to balance the bills and surviving off the little money I have. LOL

Anyway let's start this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

Seto sat in the back of his once clean limo, ignoring the world speeding by his window. Reports and random papers lied in piles along the black leather seats. He tapped on the edge of the small computer that balanced on his crossed legs. He read through the second report before inputting the data into the document and moving on to the next one. He shook his head before placing a large X with his red pen over the paper that he picked up from beside him. He growled in frustration, hating the incompetence of his staff. He couldn't figure out how difficult a simple progress report was to some of his people. He paused in his writing when the door suddenly opened, revealing his driver, a tall man who always wore sunglasses even at night and a black suit. His black hair was hidden mostly under the black hat he wore. "Kaiba-sama, we have arrived." Seto was surprised that he didn't feel the car slow nor stop. He barely even remembered feeling the turns the limo must have made to get to where he was going. He quickly hid his reaction behind his usual emotionless face. Even though he didn't hold his image too much in front of his driver, Seto never wanted to show someone that he was surprised.

Leaving the papers where they lied, Seto got out of the car and walked up to the large mansion. Lights cut through the dark night, revealing the small porch that connected to the large oak door. Bushes and flowers lined the walkway leading to the porch. The grass all around the front lawn was freshly cut and glistened with small water drops in the bright moonlight He sighed, knowing that it was next to impossible for him to return home early enough to wish Mokuba good night. He never liked staying away from home long enough to cut into his private time with Mokuba. He frowned as the butler opened the door before he could even approach the porch. Clearly, Hiro was expecting him. He hated going to parties, whether they were birthdays or gatherings. He especially despised Hiro's parties. There was always some sort of exotic male dancer or naked men around the mansion. Hiro wasn't ashamed to show the public that he was gay. In fact, when the evidence was revealed, he didn't deny it nor let it affect his company. Hiro was the CEO for his own gaming company longer than Seto was for his. He refused to let something as simple as being gay push him out of the door. Of course his board members did try, but they didn't get far with that, especially since his stock rose dramatically with his announcement. Apparently being honest with the public sometimes was to the advantage.

Seto sighed and walked into the surprisingly silent house. There was no loud music or cheering from the other guests. Could Hiro have not ordered the exotic dancers this time? Seto highly doubt that, but he hoped that he came late enough to avoid any entertainment that he wasn't comfortable with. True he swung the same way as Hiro, but he was still a closet case. He'd never admit it to anyone. Not even his brother, but he was sure Mokuba knew. He followed the gray haired butler into the dining room where he's eyes widened in shock. Seto could handle the dancers, but what he saw was way beyond his comfort level. Lying on the large mahogany table was a naked raven haired male. His skin glittered in the dim light. Some of the other guest were licking whipped cream off his fingers and other various parts of his body. While the other guests were watching the others while chewing on fruit that they obviously took off the naked male.

Seto spotted Hiro's red hair disappear beside one of the guest that was licking red jelly off the male's stomach. Almost every part of the male was cleaned off except for the half erect penis. Ashamed that his pants were starting to feel tight and unable to watch Hiro lick the whipped cream off the male's member. Seto turned away and decided to focus on something else in order to lessen the pressure in his pants. No noise was made. Confused, Seto turned back in time to see the honey eyes that were staring at the ceiling close in bliss as he released into Hiro's awaiting mouth.

Hiro leaned up and frowned. "Well I obviously lose," he mumbled. "Oh well, Katz, the bathroom is on the second floor, two doors down the hallway on the left."

The raven haired male sat up and took the black bathrobe that was handed to him by the tall bald hair man that Seto hadn't notice was standing further away from everyone. He escorted the quiet male upstairs and that was the first time that Seto thought that the black hair didn't suit the naked man. The male's eyebrows were a light color instead of black like his hair. He sighed and turned to Hiro who was approaching him. Seto shifted again in order to attempt to hide the erection he had. His pants were annoyingly tight. "I was starting to think you wouldn't arrive."

"Do you ever have a party that doesn't involve someone naked?" Seto snapped. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with the male anatomy, but he wanted to hide his obvious reactions.

Hiro chuckled. "So you liked him? I found him working as a bartender for the exotic bar I usually go to. Apparently there was a contest on getting him to make any noise. The rules are that you only have to pay for half of his cost if he makes a noise and there has to be a witness to the noise. That's why his bodyguard was here. I lost. He never talks at the bar or even makes any noise. You should have seen him the one night someone tried to drag him away. He struggled and had fear in his eyes, but nothing he did could fight this drunk off. I thought he would say something or scream, but no noise came from him. I'm starting to think that the contest is rigged. He has to be a mute."

"Mutes could still make some sort of noise. What's his real name?"

Hiro shrugged. "They always called him Katz. It sounds like a stage name more than a regular name."

"Doesn't it bother you that he might not wanted to do this? The expresses on his face didn't match what was happening," Seto commented, remembering those dull honey eyes.

"He could say no. I'm sure his boss doesn't force him into anything like this. I'm not the first person that's done this to him. He even changed the color of his hair for this occasion."

Seto was shocked. He knew the color of his hair didn't match. In fact, he was beginning to suspect that he knew who it was. Those eyes looked familiar, and the fact that Hiro called him Katz which could be short for Katsuya. Seto shifted and looked over towards the stairs. He was becoming more and more uncomfortable. "Excuse me for a moment." He walked pass all the other guests who were drinking various things and talking to one another as if nothing strange happened a few minutes ago. The dinning room wasn't decorated for the party nor any other room for that matter. He moved up the red carpeted stairs. The pressure in his pants was becoming more intense as he thought about his old rival. He wouldn't expect Jou to do something like this, but he couldn't be certain. He frowned at the obvious bulge in his pants that wasn't going away even with his mind distracted. He had to do something to relieve the pressure in his pants and knew that a simple bathroom break would be enough excuse as to why he disappeared a few minutes after he arrived. He walked to the second floor, knowing full well that Katz was in the first bathroom, but being in Hiro's house several times, Seto knew where the other bathroom was. He passed the door and stopped.

He heard a deep voice speaking inside. "Why do you do this to yourself, Jou? You're young enough to get a job anywhere. The pay isn't all that great for selling your soul to these rich people." Seto paused and pressed his ear closer to the door. "Jou, you know I'd help you leave. Why don't you consider it?" There was a pause before a heavy sigh. "Fine. No need to glare at me like that. I just wish you'd say something. Do you know how many people are after you because they know you won't make a sound?" Another pause followed by a chuckle. "Fine. I'll stop. Are you almost done?" The shower shut off and Seto forgot why he came upstairs to begin with.

Seto quickly moved downstairs and noticed that most of the guests were gone, and Hiro was sitting in his study, placing bundles of money in a bag. "Where is this bar?"

Hiro chuckled. "I knew you liked him. You know you should come out to the media. It'll be a lot easier than hiding it. I'll help you with your board members. I know every trick that they'd would do to get rid of you."

Seto rolled his eyes. He didn't care what Hiro thought about him. He was confused on what he felt and wanted to know if the raven haired man was the same person he once called his rival. It had been two years since Jou mysteriously disappearance. He never graduated from school, and the teachers didn't care enough to go searching for him. His friends couldn't find him, and Seto didn't care enough back then. "What's the bar's name?" Seto tried again.

"Pushy aren't you. Fine. It's called Exotic Dishes. It's down by the shores, but I'm sure you could find it on your own. Why do you want to know? It's not your type of bar," Hiro said, expressing his concern. Even though he enjoyed teasing Seto, he knew that the cold CEO would never go to a bar like that.

"It's none of your concern."

Seto was about to turn and leave when the tall bodyguard walked into the room directly in front of a now blond male with his eyes downcast. "We need the remainder of the fee. You've reached your fifth hour, and the boss was expecting Katz to be back at the bar by now. It'll be up to the boss if you pay for the extra hour."

Hiro waved him off and gave him the money. "Whatever. I clearly lost so if he wants more money he'll only get enough to pay for one more hour of Katz's time, and no more."

"That's between you and the boss." The tall male turned and gently placed his hand on the blond's back, leading him out of the house.

Seto stared at Jou. He couldn't believe that he would see Jou doing something like this and not making any sound. Even his footsteps were silent. Hiro noticed Seto's gaze. "You know him, don't you?"

"You could say that. He went missing in my senior year two years ago. He never graduated and the teachers gave up on him. He really wasn't an elite student, but he was compassionate about everything that he did. It's strange seeing him quiet and reserved. That is the complete opposite of his loud personality that he had," Seto rambled, not paying attention that he was saying everything aloud.

Hiro smirked and handed him a card. "This is the boss's name and direct line. Good luck."

Seto stared down at the card with a frown on his face. He didn't know why he cared about what Jou was doing, but something about the whole situation made him extremely uncomfortable. Seto didn't even know what he would say to Jou. What could you say to a person that you used fight with everyday that suddenly disappeared?

Seto left the mansion a few minutes later. He slid into the limo, deep in thought not even noticing that his driver shut the door behind him. He moved the papers out of the way and put his laptop on the seat next to him. The card still remained in his hand for a few minutes before he placed it in his pocket. He turned to watch the city go by outside the window. The whole ride home, Seto couldn't focus on anything but seeing Jou in that predicament. Unanswered questions lingered in his mind. Once he arrived back at home, Seto moved swiftly through the hallways, pass Mokuba's room, knowing that his younger brother was already asleep, and into his office to work on finding all the information on Jou that he could. No matter what their relationship was in the past, it was clearly irrelevant in Seto's eyes. He wanted answers and to offer Jou a way whether or not the blond man was trapped in that world. The dead brown eyes was unnerving. Seto paced in front of his book shelves reading the random titles while he waited for his laptop to boot up. He sighed and shifted his gaze out the window. He wasn't getting any sleep that night.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Again I say don't ask me where this idea came from. It just happened. The next chapter should be out tomorrow. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this story is not a long one either, but I am working on some ideas and trying to put them all together to make a long story. I don't know how long it would take for that Jou/Seto fic, but I guess I'll work on one at a time. Thank you though for your kind reviews. I'm so happy that people liked the first chapter. This chapter is a little longer than the first one, but not much. Hopefully it's to everyone's liking.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two

Seto sat behind his desk, staring at the computer screen that he clearly was ignoring. It has been nearly a week since Hiro's party. The business card remained untouched in his wallet as he debated on whether he should talk to Jou first or go right for the boss. With his continuous research, Seto finally found a reason for Jou's lack of talking, but not an explanation to his disappearance. Jou was involved in a drive by that left him shot in the neck while he was walking home the night before he disappeared. Seto couldn't find much about his progress through the hospital. Jou's condition was never written down, but he was released a month before graduation. Jou never returned to school or his place a residence. A few months down the line and the building was condemned before torn down. After that, Jou seemed to vanish. There was no forwarding address, no bank accounts, and no employment. It was like the man the hospital released wasn't even the same person.

Seto tapped his fingers along the keyboard, still staring at the screen. He reached another dead end, and figured it would be easier just to confront Jou after work, except he didn't know his work schedule. The CEO sighed and shut his computer down. There was no way that he could focus on work. He reached over for his cell phone and dialed Yugi's number again. It instantly went to voice mail for the third time that day. He didn't know if Yugi still had the same number, or he was ignoring Seto, but he decided to leave a message that time. "Yugi, it's Kaiba. Return my call when you have a moment."

He hung up and waited a few minutes, half expecting Yugi to check his voice mail and call him back right away, but the phone remained silent. Seto sighed heavily and started out of his office. No work was going to be accomplished today. He left without any announcement, knowing that he had no other appointments the rest of the day. The limo pulled up a few minutes later, obviously someone noticed him leaving and called for his driver. He debated for a few minutes over taking the limo home or walking through the park before journeying back home. It was midday and he had a couple hours before Mokuba would return home.

Deciding that it was pointless for him to walk since he was too restless, Seto got into the limo and rode back home. The mansion seemed quieter than normal. Only a few hallways were lit. He sighed and looked around. Normally his staff would be there at that moment, but obviously his horrible mood was scaring everyone away. The mansion was spotless, and he could smell some form of dinner being cooked. He ignored everything and walked up to his office. Tonight he was going to chance a meeting with Jou. It was the same night of the week as the party. If Jou had any consistency, he would be at work, but if someone bought him, he might be waiting for a while. Seto shuddered at the thought. He didn't know how someone could sell themselves like that, and he still had trouble thinking about the once proud male having to stoop that low.

Moving over to the desk, Seto stared down at the clear desk. Usually he had a stack of papers on the side of the desk, but he finished everything his was working on the day before and didn't even bother printing out more reports while he was at the office. He ran his fingers through his burnet hair and sighed. He still couldn't figure out why he cared for what was happening to Jou. It did bother him that the entire school, including his friends, seemed to ignore the fact that he was missing.

Seto sat down on the cool leather chair and turned to face the large window behind him. He watched the early spring birds fly from treetop to treetop in his backyard. Just as he was about to leave his office, the phone in his pocket vibrated. Without even glancing at the number, Seto put the phone up to his ear. "Kaiba."

"It's been a long time since I've spoken to you. It's strange of you to call out of the blue. Was there something you needed?"

Seto smirked to Yugi's attempt to get right to business. "Have you talked to Jounouchi lately?"

Yugi was silent for a few seconds. "No. We haven't seen him since the day before he disappeared. Do you know where he is?"

"I do, but I'm not certain. He's working at a bar. I'm going to see if I could meet him. He doesn't talk as far as I can see."

"I want to come with you."

Seto stared out at the setting sun and glanced at his watch. "Maybe it will be easier for me to meet him first. I don't want to scare him off. I'll find the reason for him abandoning everything. I'll keep you posted."

"Kaiba, I don't think he'd trust you. Maybe I might have better luck."

"Yugi, as much as I'd love to argue with you, but I don't have much time. Jou isn't in a place you would be safe. Let me do this. I'll call you tomorrow. I promise," Seto said, not sure why he was promising things to someone he saw as his greatest rival.

Yugi let the argument fall, knowing that he could take care of himself. He found it odd that Seto would care about what happened to him and found it touching. He didn't say anything for fear that Seto would go back to the same cold-hearted person he was in high school. "Okay, but if he's in danger, call me right away."

"I will." Seto hung the phone up before Yugi could say anything else. With the sun already setting, he knew that Mokuba would be home soon. He moved downstairs to get something quick to eat before he drove to the bar. He didn't know what type of excuse to use on Mokuba, nor how he was going to approach Jou. It discouraged him thinking that he would be playing everything by ear. He loved to plan everything out prior, but something told him that regardless of his planning, something could go terribly wrong in a second.

Mokuba quickly ran into the dining room, apologizing for being late. "Mokie, you aren't late. I'm going out tonight and wanted to eat before I left."

"Where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't know when I'll be home. Don't forget about your homework."

Mokuba rolled his eyes and played with his long black hair while he debated on what to eat first. "When are you going to stop saying that? Of course I'll do my homework before I start playing any video games, but seriously, Seto, where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it." Seto looked up at the clock. The bar would be opening up in an hour. "I'll see you in the morning." He left the rest of his uneaten food, knowing that either Mokuba or his maid would clean up the mess. He entered into his room and opened his closet. He didn't want to wear anything that Jou would recognize, nor anything that would show that he had a lot of money. He figured some people might recognize him, but the less the better. He reached in and grabbed a pair of black pants. They were a bit tight around him, but not enough to be like a second layer of skin. He flipped through of few of his shirts before deciding on a simple red button down shirt. He grabbed his sunglasses and a pair of black shoes before leaving his long walk in closet.

Once dressed, Seto glanced at himself in the tall mirror, satisfied that he didn't look much like himself. He left without telling his brother and drove off in the white sedan that he used to hide his identity when he wanted to go out with Mokuba. It wasn't anything spectacular and looked a bit rundown even though it ran perfectly. Seto parked closed to the bar and waited for Jou to arrive. He figured that the blond would already be in their, however he didn't want to wait outside for the bar to open like some desperate fool. Once seven o'clock came, Seto realized that either Jou would be inside, or he wasn't working that night. He decided to take the chance and walk in to the bar anyway.

The guard standing out front was the same tall man that escorted Jou from Hiro's place. He glanced suspiciously at Seto. "ID," he said firmly.

Seto reached into his pocket and handed it to the man who motioned for him to take off his sunglasses. Once the thorough inspection was over, the guard handed the ID back to Seto. "There would be no touching of the workers inside unless your payment is accepted. Make any offerings you have to the bar, and the boss will review your proposal. Enjoy, Mr. Kaiba," he grunted and opened the door.

The blast of music was horrific for the CEO who tried desperately not to show that the music was extremely loud. He winced as the beating drum mirrored the beating headache he was developing. He quickly glanced through the dark bar, ignoring the rainbow colored strobe lights that danced around every part of the large bar. Finally, he spotted the bar and someone that could be Jou, except he had red hair tonight. Walking closer, Seto got a better look at Jou. His eyes never met any of the man around the bar as he prepared the drinks and set it down in front of them. Several men tried to grabbed his wrist, but he moved it out of the way before they could reach. Seto growled, not liking the men that were harassing Jou.

Seto remained in the dark shadows of the bar, watching all the men and Jou very carefully for several hours. Jou would nod to anyone that order something and quickly went through the alcoholic beverages behind him to make the drink. He moved as if he was doing that for years and always made sure that no one touched him. If it weren't for the fact that his eyes looked dull in the little light or him not talking, Seto would have thought he was acting normal. He still had his fighting nature, but he wondered how long that would last before someone managed to touch him. He wondered if Jou would punch them or do anything to show that no one should touch him.

Jou wiped his hands on the white apron after a guy spilled his drink trying to reach for Jou's elbow. The redhead glared at the man before slamming a new drink down in front of the man. He turned and nodded to the other bartender before moving out from behind the long bar. Jou disappeared through an employees entrance to obviously clean himself off. Seto sighed and glanced back at the large tables positioned around the room. No one was gathered at them yet and he wondered if or when the tables would be used. Just as that thought ran through his mind, a brown haired woman wearing nothing but a short white bathrobe walked out from the other side of the room. The men at the bar began to whistle while she shed her only clothes off and sat up on the table. A black haired male came up behind her before spreading various creams and fruit on top of her nude body. Unable to stomach watching the men swarm her like rapid dogs, Seto chose to exit the bar and wait for Jou outside.

He nodded at the guard and moved down the street in the direction of his car that was parked two blocks away. He glanced back at the guard before disappearing down the nearest alleyway. He needed to find where the employees normally came out. He figured that the owner was smart enough to not have his employees walk out the same entrance as his customers. He found the door and ducked behind the nearby dumpster just in time to see Jou slam the door shut and lean against the nearest wall. He was clearly angry and frustrated.

He licked his bottom lip and sucked on it for a few seconds. He glanced back at the door and shoved his hands into his pockets. Just as he was about to leave, a young raven haired male run out after him. "Katz, wait!" the shorter man yelled towards him. "You know the boss doesn't like it when you walk home alone. So many people are after you."

Jou stopped and glanced back at the male. He sighed and waited for him to catch up before walking further down the alleyway. Seto moved carefully through the shadows, not wanting to alert either of them to his presence. "Akira said that your latest client was easy on you. No marks. I guess that pleased the boss. You know how...hold on. Is that a bloody lip?" Jou turned further away from the male. "Why didn't you tell someone. The boss is going to be furious when he finds out. How about we head back to my house and I'll fix that lip?" Jou shook his head. "Why not?" Silence fell between the two while Jou continued to walk down to the end of the alleyway and into the main street.

The shorter male continued to follow him, giving up on talking to the silent man. Seto followed at a distance through the deserted streets. They entered into an average neighborhood. Most of the houses were well taken care off. The gardens were beautiful with various flowers and plants and a well trimmed grass around the area. Some houses had picket fence while others remained opened. A large apartment complex stood at the end of the block. Seto ducked beside on of the houses as Jou and his companion stopped. "Are you sure you don't want to stop at my house so I can treat your lip?" Jou nodded and patted the man on the shoulder before disappearing into the open stairway.

The man left a few seconds letter and Seto looked up to see Jou still climbing the stairs. He ran after him and stopped suddenly when he noticed Jou standing outside of the room labeled as 4F. He opened the door and carefully shut it without making any noise. Seto wondered if Jou was naturally noiseless or was he not allowed to make any noise at midnight. Seto approached the door and placed his hand against it. Something about the defeated look in Jou's face as he walked into his apartment made Seto pause at knocking. He heard and felt something hit the door. Seto frowned, wondering if Jou was leaning against the door. Muffled sobs could be heard through the door, breaking Seto's heart. The only noise Seto heard from Jou since meeting him again was the crying. Seto closed his eyes and moved his hand off the door. He didn't want to hurt Jou's pride by knocking while he was crying. He waited for several long minutes while the crying slowly faded away.

Once sure that Jou was either close to stopping or finished, he quietly knocked on the door. A few seconds went by, making Seto think that Jou was ignoring the door or fell asleep against it. He was about to try again another day when the door slowly opened. Jou didn't even look at Seto. He kept his gaze to the floor as he moved away to invite Seto into his apartment. Seto glanced back at Jou after he walked into the dull room. Everything was white except for the black love seat in the living room. There was no television or anything that showed that Jou actually lived there. "How did you know it was me? You haven't even looked up at me and there's no way you could see me through the door without a peephole."

Jou sighed and moved over to the couch. Seto was disappointed that Jou wouldn't say anything to him. He half expected Jou to instantly yell at him or talk back, but he got nothing from the still redhead. Seto moved over to the couch and sat down next to Jou. "Why won't you speak to me?" Seto asked softly. His ex-rival only turned his head away from Seto, still not looking at him. "Your medical reports said that you were shot in the neck, and it said that there wasn't much damage done. Did it affect your voice box?" Jou shook his head. "Why won't you talk to me?" Jou frowned and sighed heavily. He hadn't spoken in years. He didn't remember why he stopped talking or even abandoned his world. He was sure it had something to do with his father abandoning him and losing his house, or the months he lived on the street too proud to ask his friends for help after being in the hospital for a little less then a month.

He turned and looked at Seto who was obviously waiting for an answer. Out of the people he knew, he least expected Seto to be following him home, nor wanting to talk to him. He wet his lip and frowned from the sting. Seto got up and walking into the kitchen that he could see from the living room. There was barely enough room for one person to fit conformably. He wet the towel that he found and walked back to Jou who hadn't moved. Seto knelt down in front of him and tapped Jou's bloody lip with the towel. He held it there for a few minutes before refolding it to another damp part and pressed it to Jou's lip. He was about to do it again until he heard Jou chuckling. "What's so funny?" Jou pointed to Seto. "Me? Why?"

Jou finally spoke, his voice a bit scratchy, "I'd never expected you to nurse me."

Seto smiled and placed the towel back over Jou's lip who reached up and took it from Seto's hand. "You'd be surprised. I'm more caring than you think."

"Could have fooled me," Jou whispered. It felt good to talk again, but he didn't know for how long he wanted to talk.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Jou shook his head. "Why not?"

"Long story."

"I have all night."

"But I don't. I need to get up early tomorrow for my other job."

"When's your next day off?"

Jou fell silent for a while before deciding that it might not be too bad to have Seto in his life for a little while. It felt good having someone he knew to talk to. "Friday. Both jobs," he answered before Seto could ask if he had to work for one of his jobs.

"What time do you normally wake up."

Confused as to why Seto would ask that, Jou decided just to answer anyway. "Usually ten."

"It'll be here at eleven to pick you up."

"Why?"

"I want to hear your long story, and we can spend the whole day together."

"Why would you do that for me?"

Seto sighed and debated on whether he should actually tell Jou the truth or make something up. "When you disappeared, the teachers didn't even bother to acknowledge that you were gone. Your friends couldn't find you, and they grew apart. I began to realize that I..." Seto paused. "I missed you," he finally finished.

Jou smiled for the first time in a long time. For years he would dream of Seto saying those words even before he was shot. "I missed you, too. So, eleven on Friday?"

"Yes."

"Good." Jou curled up on the couch. "You can stay as long as you like." Jou yawned and rested his head on the edge of the love seat. Seto debated on leaving right away, but Jou fell asleep rather quickly.

"You must have been exhausted," Seto whispered, lifting Jou up and walking him bridal style into the other room that happened to be Jou's bedroom. The small single bed sat in the middle of the room with a nightstand beside it an alarm clock. Seto checked to see if it was set before tucking Jou into the black covers. He nearly walked into the other dresser while walking back to the door. He took one last look at Jou. "Good night." Seto walked back towards the door and double checked that it would lock when he left. The long walk back to his car was slightly cold, but it gave him enough time to think about the different places he could take Jou for their day out. He did plan on hearing Jou's story, but he wanted Jou to feel that he was doing this because he cared.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'm almost done rewriting the next chapter it won't take much longer. Tomorrow at the latest. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you can for your kind reviews. I'm glad everyone is liking it. So I go on vacation in two weeks, one whole week of nothing but writing in my opinion sounds like a great time. We'll see if I can get through another Jou/Seto fic maybe something about longer. I just have to figure out a great plot. Anyway. Onward to the next chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three

Jou sat with his legs pulled close to his chest on his black love seat. He tried sleeping the night before after his night at the bar, but thoughts of Seto plagued his mind. He didn't know why he would talk to Seto out of all people. He was nervous about where Seto would bring him. He didn't fell comfortable going out in the world nor to an extravagate restaurant. He knew that the CEO wouldn't spend his entire day concealed behind the doors to Jou's apartment or his own mansion. Jou glanced at his watch and at the door again. He knew that Seto would never be late, but deep down he wanted the burnet to arrive just a few minutes late. Jou didn't feel he was ready for this.

A quiet knock came to his door. "Early," Jou thought, rising from his seat and over to the door. Opening the door revealed Seto in tight blue jeans and a short sleeve white shirt. Jou let out an audible sigh, glad that Seto wasn't dressed to go somewhere expensive.

"What's with the sigh?"

Jou shook his head, falling into his natural no talking personality. It was difficult to start talking to someone all over again. His throat was sore from the little words they exchanged a couple days ago. Seto didn't push, knowing that the blond would open up to him again. He talked to Yugi the night before, informing him that Jou was having trouble opening up to him, but he did agree to tell his story when Seto picked him up for the day out. It took Seto several hours to plot their day together. He knew that Jou wouldn't want to go to some expensive restaurant or even be in a place with a lot of people. Judging by Jou's lose fitting black jeans and red shirt, the blond didn't want to go anywhere that Seto would normally take his dates.

"Are you ready?" Jou nodded and reached for his keys and wallet that he left on the table by the couch. He walked back to Seto who politely waited in the hallway. Making sure the door way lock, Jou shoved the two items into his pocket along with his hands. His eyes naturally drifted to the floor while he walked side by side with Seto, down the stairs and into a white sedan. Clearly Seto didn't want to draw any attention to himself. Jou silently wondered if it was because he was ashamed to be seen with him or for Jou's own comfort. Jou figured it was the later more than anything. Seto wasn't bothered by any type of crowd around him and never cared what the press published about his private life.

Jou got into the passenger side before Seto could even think to opening the door for him. Seto snickered and got in himself. "I wasn't going to open that for you. Relax, Jou, I'm wouldn't treat you like a girl."

Jou smiled slightly. "Where are we going?"

Seto let some of his fear slip, finally hearing Jou's soft voice. He thought Jou wouldn't talk again, but he was wrong. "It's a secret, but no where that would make you uncomfortable. I want to hear your story with as little stress to you as possible." Seto pulled away from the curb and started back towards the neighborhood he knew well. A few blocks from his house was a quiet park that him and Mokuba used to go to. All the children would be in school and with the early morning hour, there shouldn't be too many people. Seto pulled his car along the outside of the mansion, knowing that someone would come out and put it back in the garage like he arranged.

Jou looked up at the large stone house, protected by a tall iron gate and stone walls. He knew that it was Seto's house, but when the man didn't drive through the gates, he wondered what was happening. Getting out of the car, Jou followed Seto down the street without question. He thought he would be going to a store or even a small restaurant down the street. What he didn't expect was for Seto to walk into a beautiful park. With the early spring air, all the flowers and trees were in full bloom. He walked side by side with Seto, pass the large stone fountain with an angel in the center and a small stream of water flowing from her hands. Jou stopped at the fountain and admired the detail to the stone statue. He had never been in this park.

Seto glanced back to see Jou dip his hand in the cold water. He smiled and sat down on the edge of the fountain. "Is here a good place to stop in talk?"

Jou sighed and nodded. He knew eventually he was going to tell Seto his story, but nothing could ever prepare him enough. He truly missed his old life. He sat down next to Seto and leaned back on his arms to look at the partly cloudy blue sky. "I don't want pity, but I know you don't like the unknown," Jou whispered. He never moved his gaze from watching the various clouds moving slowly along the sky. "I worked a lot while I was in high school. A lot of it was under the counter since there were numerous rules to underage working. I couldn't survive on one part time job. My father's bills and him unable to find work left it to me to find ways to keeping food in the house. A task that proved more difficult as he slowly drank himself into a deeper depression. In order to eat, I had to either hide some food in my room or eat out at night. Most of the time lunch at school was my only food, but I had no choice. We also didn't live in the best environment, only able to afford two bedroom apartment. I would do all the cleaning and cooking if there was food on the days I didn't have any job to go to. I tried every night to get my father to stop drinking, but it was never good enough. I could tell that not finding a job was killing him, but there was nothing I could do to help. After awhile he refused to go looking for work and stayed at home all day long."

Jou leaned forward and placed his hands between his knees. He still couldn't met Seto's gaze and the CEO knew that it was hard enough for Jou to talk about his past. He didn't pester Jou to look at him. He was glad that the blond trusted him enough to walk him through his past. "It was past midnight when I finally got out of my janitor job. I knew that walking home so late at night was dangerous, but they found me sleeping in one of the offices before so I had to chance it. It was only ten blocks from my house, but that was like walking through ten blocks of hell. I remembered that it looked strangely empty that night. Not even the homeless men or the prostitutes were out. I ran the whole way home, but it wasn't fast enough. I heard gunshots and tried to duck, but they were obviously a horrible shot. The bullet struck me in the neck, and the force of it crashed me into a nearby wall. I don't know if they were aiming at me or at someone else that was hidden in an alleyway as I passed, but that was something I'll never find out. I didn't even get a good look at the car, or the person shooting from the passenger side. I remembered having trouble breathing and moving, but not much after that. I don't even know how I got to the hospital."

Jou moved his hand up to massage the scar that Seto didn't notice before that was in a diagonal direction between his chin and his left shoulder. "I woke days to a week later by what the doctor said. They informed me that they were unable to locate my father, and when they called my mother she told them that she didn't know who I was. The bullet didn't hit my voice box but it came close to the point were there was extreme swelling. I wasn't allowed to talk until most of the damaged was healing. After I left the hospital, I returned to a condemn home. My father was no where to be found, and I refused to go to an orphanage. The next month I struggled to find a job that would pay enough to sustain my livelihood. All my old jobs fired me and refused to hire me back since I didn't show for weeks, and no one told them I was in the hospital."

Jou shifted again while Seto listened carefully to Jou's story. He felt horrible for all the suffering that Jou had to go through. "By the time I found a new job, talking became a pain. I would get sore throats easily, and I found no point to talking. It got me no where. After about two months and living on the streets, I landed the job at the bar as a bartender. They knew I was underage, but they agreed to look the other way if I did things for them without question. I was desperate, and the pay was enough to get me a new apartment. At first I was just the mute bartender. Then one night a couple of drunks tried playing a game to get me to make any noise. I refused and that got me a large tip from them. My boss saw this as an opportunity to get a lot of money off of me. He turned me into one of his entertainment and only sold me to the high society. He said that I was to make no noise and if a sound slipped, I wouldn't work there anymore. It was difficult at first not to make any sounds while these men and women did whatever they wanted to me, but after awhile, I stopped caring. It was a job, and it was paying my bills what did it matter. I managed to get the morning job as a back up incase I couldn't handle those people anymore. After awhile, I managed to file for early adulthood and was on my way to becoming completely independent. I even took my test to graduate from high school since I missed my final year. If it weren't for this job, I would truly be happy and able to go back to my friends, but I can't let them see me like this. Life is not how it used to be. I don't find any reason to smile I want to return to my old life where I was happy and enjoying time with my friends."

Jou cleared his throat. He hadn't talked that long for months, and his throat was starting to throb. Seto wrapped his arm around Jou's shoulder and held him close. He didn't know why he was doing this, but everything felt right with Jou this close to him. "I can offer you a way out," Seto finally whispered. "Come live and work with me."

Jou stared at Seto. He ignored the few people that walked by and stared at them. "Why would you do that for me?"

Seto fell silent for a few minutes. He could lie and say it was because Mokuba or even Yugi asked him to, but Jou was completely honest with him. He couldn't even consider lying to the blond. "I care for you. I didn't notice how deep it was until you were gone. I don't want to lose you again."

Jou smiled softly. He should have known that the cold-hearted CEO would hide his emotions. Jou contemplated for awhile. He didn't want to risk living on the streets again if Seto wasn't serious or if their first fight landed him back outside. He looked at Seto's sparkling blue eyes. "Are you sure about me living with you?"

"I wouldn't offer it if I wasn't sure."

"Alright, but if we have a fight you have to promise me that you won't kick me out with no place to go."

Seto frowned. He should have known that the doubt in Jou's mind was dug deeply into his emotions. "I would never do that to you, Jou. I promise. When can you move in and tell your jobs you quit?"

Jou chuckled. "I guess whenever you can help me find a moving truck."

"Moving truck? Ha! I've seen your furniture. You have none. Don't worry, Jou. I'll have everything moved to the mansion for you. Shall we go back to your new home for lunch. We can talk about your new job afterwards."

Jou smiled and got up. "What is for lunch anyway?"

"You'll see." Seto smiled to himself. He didn't get the chance to say the "L word" to Jou, but he was pleased that the blond agreed to move in with him. At least now, Seto could take things slow, and eventually he'll tell the blond how much he loved him. Seto and Jou walked quietly back to the mansion. "There's just one rule," he finally said after seeing that someone did move his car to the garage. "I want you to talk more."

Jou sighed and moved pass the gates that opened on their own. "I'll try. It is difficult to do after being so quiet for so long."

"As long as you try, but in you new job, you will have to talk." Jou figured that Seto would do that.

He nodded, but was whacked gently in the back of the head. "I mean yes. Jeeze, Kaiba, you really aren't giving me a chance."

Seto chuckled. "I warned you prior. And call me Seto. You'll be living with me. There's no reason for you to be so formal."

Jou smiled. "Only if you call me Katsuya. I'm starving, Seto," Jou said, whining the CEO's name.

"I wouldn't figure anything less." Seto nodded to the tall black haired man, opening the large wooden door for them.

They continued to the large dinning room that was lit by candles on the table and the candelabra was dimmed above them. On the table was various different sandwiches, fruit, and different types of items to place on the salad. "I didn't know what you would like or be in the mood for so I decided on a little of everything."

Jou laughed. "Of course you wouldn't ever plan anything small." Jou smiled before finishing with a more serious voice, "This is wonderful, Seto, thank you." The two enjoyed their meal together, and their small talk on what had be happening for the pass few years. Time slipped by and the two didn't move far from the dining room, only to the comfortable beige couch in the living room. They continued to talk and sip on their drinks while the television played a movie quietly in the background.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Only two chapters left, sorry everyone. I hope you liked this one though. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for your kind reviews. This is a long chapter and actually drops only because I moved the last part to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I said earlier. There is no extreme drama in this story so I stayed with the same theme. There's a little bit of humor, but I'm horrible at writing something humorous so if it sounds dry, I'm really sorry! Anyway, enough with my complaint onward!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Four

Jou ran through the hallways of Kaiba Corp., tripping over the annoying outfit that he was forced to put on. He ignored Seto's secretary as she screamed at him not to enter the office. Jou pulled the doors opened and shut them quietly, noticing that Seto was on the phone and typing on the computer at the same time. The CEO stared up at Jou with a smirk and held his finger out to him. He wanted to make sure that he sealed the deal with the new supply company for his electronics. He had a difficult time ordering the parts he needed for his new duel disks and dropped the last company faster than anything. Jou impatiently paced back and forth, ignoring the sound of his heeled shoes on the tile floor. Once Seto finished his call, he turned just in time to see Jou slamming his white gloved fists on the desk. "When you said you had a job for me, I didn't expect to be treated like a doll. What am I really suppose to be doing?"

Seto held back his laugh as he looked at the furious blond in front of him. The white gown was beautifully dazzled with various pale pink jewels. The black cape he wore covered the open back to the dress. Jou paced in front of his desk like a wild animal that made it even more difficult for Seto not to laugh. "Look, with the new duel disk, they need to scan an actual human wearing the outfits other than a manikin."

Jou reached up and pulled the crown off his head and tossed it at Seto who caught it with ease. "A princess outfit? I don't remember any duel monster that wore this thing. What is your new game?"

"An RPG involving duel monsters. You are dressed as the princess that gets kidnapped by the Harpie Sisters and hidden away in a tower guarded by Red Eyes. I don't know why they started dressing you as the princess. The prince is introduced first in the game." Seto shrugged and laced his fingers together while propping his elbows on his desk. "Don't you like the new job?"

Jou pouted and collapsed in the chair right in front of Seto's desk. "I don't usually care about what type of job I do, but I most certainly will not work for you if you're going to have me dress like a girl."

"Would you rather be naked?"

Jou blushed and folded his arms across his dress. He looked like a pouting princess even without the crown. "That's a low blow. I should slap you for that."

Seto finally chuckled, unable to hold it back anymore. "You're acting more like the princess now than when you walked in here. The way you're pouting, threatening to slap me, and you even have your legs crossed at the ankles," Seto pointed out. Jou instantly uncrossed his legs and glared up at the CEO.

"This is humiliating."

"It's only temporal until another position opens. I needed to get you in the door and away from that bar quickly.''

"It better be. I'm not playing dress up doll for you the rest of my life."

Seto chuckled. "Now that we came to an understanding, how about you get back to work and let me make my calls?" Seto tossed the crown back at Jou.

"Fine." Seto watched Jou stumbled out his office. The CEO chuckled before turning to his list of phone calls he had to make for the day. He was halfway through already. He sighed and walked over to the door that Jou left open and shut it. It had only been a few weeks and Jou was already returning to his normal personality. At first he didn't like Jou's decision about not seeking therapy, but with the return of the fire in Jou's eyes, he could tell that Jou made the right decision. Seto just hoped that Jou wasn't hiding anything. He knew that Jou couldn't just get over his depression and he expected his half forced sexual experiences to bother him, but nothing showed on the outside. Perhaps Jou was happy now. That was all Seto needed.

Seto walked over to the large windows and glanced at the skyline. He could lie to himself over and over again, telling himself that these feelings he was having were just a growing friendship, but that would be a lie. He sighed and placed his forehead against the window. Leave it to Jou to find a way pass his barriers and left him feeling these sensations he thought he closed off after Gozaburo died. He thought all he needed in his life was his little brother and his company and he'd be able to live his life. With Jou's reappearance, Seto began to crave the tender touch and hated spending his nights lonely. Mokuba should have been the only person he needed to love and be loved by, but he spent several nights awake, wondering what Jou's fingers would feel like gliding across his body. Seto shook those thoughts from his mind and returned to his desk. He couldn't afford to get sidetracked this time. He had a large pile of work that needed to be done before he was able to go home tonight. He chose the next name on the list and dialed the number into his phone.

Jou moved back through the hallways to Kaiba Corp. He didn't care what stares he got from people as he made it back to the office he ran from. He wondered why it felt so simple to talk to Seto. It was years since he actually talk to someone, but Seto came out of nowhere, and he found himself spilling all his thoughts and feelings to him as if they were friends for years and not rivals. He was confused about his feelings, but he ignored it for the time being, knowing full well that the CEO couldn't possible share the same feelings. Jou sighed and entered back into the room. He was bombarded with people screaming at him for running away, worried that they lost their best model in years, and shouting commands about the positions he should stand in and the next outfit they were fitting for him.

The day went on with no other interruptions for Seto. He would check up on Jou every now and then just to make certain that they were doing their job and not harassing him. At the end of the day, close to five, Jou staggered back into Seto's office and slouched on the black leather couch sitting near the window facing Seto's desk. The two didn't exchange any words until Seto finally finished typing on his computer. "I suppose you are ready to go home."

Jou shook his head and lied down on the couch. "If you still have work to do, I can take a nap until you're ready."

Seto smiled. "You don't mind?"

"Nah." Jou yawned. "I know you're busy, and I'm not going to take the limo home without you. It'll feel weird."

Seto chuckled. "It shouldn't be no more than an hour."

Jou curled up in the corner of the couch, putting his head down on the tall leather arm. He knew that Seto needed to finish things before going home, and he didn't want to be the reason for Seto falling behind in the work he was doing. Running a business could be stressful and the less stress he caused his secret lover, the better. Jou closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. He never thought that playing dress up could exhausted him. Seto watched Jou drift off and couldn't believe that he was actually comfortable. He noted the time in his mind and absorbed himself into his work. It was surprisingly peaceful with Jou's soft breathing in the background. Slowly time slipped by without Seto noticing it until the room began to get dark. He glanced at the time and noticed that it was way pass the one hour he told Jou he needed.

He shut the computer down and decided to give it a rest for a few hours. He walked over to Jou and knelt down beside him. Jou looked too peaceful and Seto debated on just carrying Jou out. Judging that it wasn't the best idea, Seto gently slid his fingers down Jou's cheek. He smiled as Jou moved closer to his touch. "Katsuya," he whispered, moving his hand down to the blond's shoulder.

Jou smiled at Seto and opened his eyes. For a few minutes he didn't even realize how dark the room became. He was content staring into Seto's deep blue eyes. After awhile, he jerked up. "Did I sleep that long?"

"It was mainly my fault. I lost track of time."

"Maybe we should go home now."

Seto chuckled. "I would hope so unless you want to sleep here."

"Nope. Mokuba will be mad if I let you stay here."

"You act as if I've never done that before."

"Not anymore. Mokuba told me to make sure you don't overwork yourself."

"If you could do what he could not, I'll give you a big bonus this year."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I won't make it easy on you."

"We'll see who wins this one." Jou rose and started towards the door. "We'll begin the challenge tomorrow. If I get you to go home at a reasonable time, then I win. It'll be a once in a life time opportunity. If I win, you can forget the bonus as long as you go home with no work at the times I tell you from that point on. If I lose, then you can work as long as wish."

"Deal," Seto answered, walking after Jou.

"Now that we made that deal, I'm starving. What do you want for…uhh…a late night snack?"

"Your choice."

The rest of the night, the two enjoyed each other's company, choosing to eat pizza instead of something more solid. Jou secretly plotted ways to get Seto to leave the office around five while Seto tried to think of every way he could get out of whatever Jou's plans were. Seto wanted deep down to let Jou win, but he knew the blond would suspect he was going easy on him if he gave in easily. Just before Jou was about to fall asleep, he thought of the perfect plan that even the great Seto Kaiba wouldn't expect.

The next day the two went off in their own offices, Kaiba had several meetings and conference calls to accomplish that day on top of approving vacation time and projects. He had a busy day ahead of himself and knew that Jou would have difficult time getting him to go home early especially since most of the meetings and calls would be in the morning, leaving all the paperwork for the afternoon.

The day went by quickly for the young CEO as he moved from one meeting room to the next. His head swam with various ideas to think over, and a small headache pounded from the incompetence of the people in his first meeting. Again he wondered how hard it was for someone to put a progress report together and present their findings to him. True most people were deadly afraid of him and froze in his presence. He sighed heavily, finally getting out of his last meeting for the day. He could handle the quiet of his office while he read through the reports that were obviously piling on his desk. He went pass his secretary and told her that no one was to disturb him the rest of the day. He closed the doors and walked over to the large windows. The afternoon sun was beaming through, reminding him that he still had that headache from the morning. He pushed the button that shut the thick blinds and walked over to his desk. After taking an aspirin, Seto began to work on the vacation reports. There was hardly a time that he had to deny anyone their vacation, and he knew that the reports were usually right. Beginning with something easy was enough to help ease his stress before be moved on to the other papers.

Time flew by, and he was halfway through the reports that lied to the right of his computer. A knock sounded in the quiet office before the door opened, revealing a blond with a smirk wide on his face. "Time to go home, Seto."

Seto laughed. "If that's all you got, then you've already lost."

"I wouldn't judge yet." Jou moved aside to reveal both Roland and Mokuba. "You never said anything about not getting help."

Seto chuckled and rose from his seat. "What is my little brother and my personal guard going to do?"

"Distract you enough for me to do this," a deep voice whispered behind him before pulling his arms behind his back and firmly tying Seto with rope.

Jou walked over to Seto and grabbed his legs while Atemu held Seto by the shoulders. The two carried the still struggling CEO who was throwing insults and swearing at the two carrying him. Mokuba shut his office door behind the two and walked behind them while Roland cleared the way in front of Jou. Jou and Atemu tossed Seto inside of the limo where Yugi pulled him into his lap to keep him in the car while the others got in.

Seto was furious by Jou's attack, but impressed none the less. After awhile Seto laughed. "Are you going to untie me yet. You clearly won?"

"Nope. Not until we are safely inside of the mansion. I know I'll defiantly win then."

Seto grunt. "I promise. You win. Untie me. This is extremely uncomfortable."

Jou snickered and looked over at Yugi and Atemu. "What do you think? Should I marvel in my victory longer or set the dragon free."

"I suggest you let the dragon free. Dragons can be very temperamental and difficult to train after you upset them." Seto glared at them comparing him to a dragon.

Jou laughed as he slid over and untied Seto's hands. The CEO sat up and rubbed his wrists. "You're lucky the guards didn't shot you for kidnapping me."

Jou smirked. "That's why Roland and Mokuba were there. No one would suspect us."

The limo slowed and pulled over directly in front of Yugi's game shop. "You two aren't coming back to make sure I go into the house."

"Nah. I think Jou can handle the rest," Yugi comment, winking at Jou before getting out of the limo with Atemu close behind him.

Seto glanced at Jou. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see," Jou said as the car continued on to his path. He knew the next stop would be one of Mokuba's friend's house. He did plan a lot for this night and silently hoped that his feelings for the once cold-hearted CEO would returned by Seto.

The car stopped again. "Well, this would be my stop. I'll see you tomorrow, Seto and Jou," Mokuba said getting out of the car before Seto could say anything to him.

"What his going on, Katsuya?" Seto asked, using Jou's first name since they were now alone in the back with Roland and his driver in the front.

"I thought I could make you wait until we got back to the mansion, but my nerves are killing me. We need to talk." Seto sat quietly beside the blond. He knew that he shouldn't rush him into saying anything and patiently waited for him to continue. He slightly suspected what this was going to be about, or he hoped it was the conversion he'd been debating about having with Jou for a couple days now. "When I started my new quiet life, I had some regrets. I wanted to be with my friends again, but couldn't stand telling them what I had to do in order to survive. I didn't want their guilt or forcing them to change their lifestyle to support me. When you came around, I had the same feelings. I didn't want to inconvenience you. I stayed up all night the day before our first date and questioned what I would do if you offered me a way out. I thought for the longest time that I would refuse your offer, but while I was telling you my story, you silently listened and never showed any pity. I never thought talking to you could be so easy. When you offered me a way out, instead of telling you I would think about it, I found myself telling you yes without even thinking about it."

Jou smiled and looked at Seto. "Even now you don't interrupt me, and you just keep listening. I've never had someone do that for me and never knew that I would crave it. Lately, I've been having other cravings that I couldn't explain, and at first I hated myself for having them. I talked for hours with Atemu and Yugi about it before going to your brother. I didn't know what to do and didn't want to insult you with something half true. I also selfishly didn't want to leave so I hid my feelings until today. I noticed the way you acted around people and knew that this image I had of you back in high school was fake. You are more then someone that is emotionless. You have a passion inside of you that screams through those beautiful sapphire eyes of yours. I'm sorry it took me so long to notice the real you. So, I finally made my decision, and I'll be willing to accept your decision even if it's not the one I want. Seto Kaiba, it would be the greatest honor if you would be my boyfriend."

Seto sat dumbfounded, staring at Jou. He expected the blond just to come out and say it, but he received the most beautiful speech he ever heard from Jou. He smiled and tilted his head towards Jou. Words fumbled in his mind as he searched for the appropriate sentence. "I'm truly touched by what you said and just hope that you can see the beauty in yourself. I guess my new boyfriend will have his way. I'll return home early every night with you. Do you want to seal that deal with a kiss?"

Jou laughed and slid closer to Seto. He brushed his lips gently across Seto's before deepening the kiss. It made him happy that Seto accepted his feelings. The two enjoyed their first kiss together in the back of the limo. Neither one cared about the world that moved around them. Eventually the limo stopped at the mansion. They finally broke apart. "Shall we continue this in my bedroom?" Seto asked, hoping that he wasn't pushing Jou too quickly, but he had cravings as well.

Jou slid out of the limo and gripped Seto's hand in his own. "I would love that." The two walked into the mansion while Roland returned to his usual post.

Finally Seto understood why no one was going to the mansion with them. "By the way. That was a great plan to get me home. I didn't even notice Atemu walking in the room."

"He was already in there."

"What?"

Jou laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't noticed your couch was more forward and him hiding behind it."

Seto blinked. "Now I'm really impressed. You got me when I least expected it"

Jou continued to snicker as he pulled Seto up the large wooden stairs to his mansion. "We'll talk more on it later." Seto smiled and followed the eager blond up the stairs. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night. Luckily it was the weekend.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

One more chapter to go. The next chapter is very short, but I wanted to focus on the love scene completely and not have it with this chapter. I should have it up tomorrow. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm sorry this was short lived, but I am going to work on something during my vacation. Maybe something that's a bit longer than my other ones. I'll have to think of a lot of plot, conflicts, and twists for all of you. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but like I said in the last chapter. I wanted to focus on my lovely little scene.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Five

The two lovers locked lips the second they reach the top of the stairs. They wrestled for dominance and tore each other's clothes off, not caring about where the clothes were falling onto the floor. Jou's blond hair was a mess as Seto threw his shirt on the ground. Jou pinned Seto to the nearest wall, knocking the picture that hung on it onto the ground. The glass cracked, but Seto could care less. He was enjoying Jou's talented tongue as it slipped pass his lips and played with his own tongue. He moaned as Jou pressed his body into Seto's, their clothed members coming into contact. Seto pushed Jou away slightly and knelt down, pulling Jou's pants and boxers down with him in one motion. He slid his tongue along the underside of Jou's member, loving the small moans his lover was making. Jou ignored the fact that they were in the middle of the hallway of the deserted mansion. The pleasure that collided with his senses was nothing he felt before. True he experienced several different sexual pleasures, but his mind was too depressed to even register what was happening. Here and now with Seto was a whole different experience. He felt everything as if it was the first time and enjoyed every lick of Seto's tongue that played with his nerves and sent shivers through his body.

Seto stood and moved them into his bedroom, ignoring the clothes that now lined the once clean hallway. The burnet guided Jou down on top of the silk blanket, kissing him the whole way down. He placed one knee on the edge of the bed while he sucked on the corner of Jou's neck, pushing him up until Jou's head rested on the soft pillow. The blond moaned and shivered. "Uhh...Seto, please," Jou whimpered, opening Seto's pants. He wanted the CEO more than he ever wanted anyone.

Seto pushed his pants off his legs and threw them on the ground. "We are not rushing this," he murmured into Jou's ear, lying completely on top of him, but shifting most of his weight to his legs that sat in-between Jou's legs. Jou hissed when both of their throbbing members met. The pleasure was too much for him and he wanted nothing more but to hurry the CEO along even though Seto showed no signs of relinquishing his control over the whole situation.

"I want you inside," Jou moaned, sliding his body along the burnet's. Seto leaned up and reached into his nightstand for the bottle of lube he kept there. He set it beside Jou and slid his hands slowly down the blond's excited body. Jou trembled into the touch and nearly burst when Seto wrapped his hand around his member. He leaned down to kiss Jou while he sprayed the oily substance on his fingers. Quickly distracted Jou, Seto moved one finger inside, feeling little resistance as he slowly rubbed Jou's tight passage. After several long minutes, Seto added another finger. Jou broke the kiss and hissed from the discomfort. It had been years since he ever had sex, considering that none of the rich people that bought him ever paid enough to sleep with him, not that he minded anyway.

He wrapped his arms around Seto. "Relax. Just keep breathing," Seto whispered, searching for the one place he knew that would have Jou screaming. Jou gasped and moaned loudly. Seto smirked and massaged his prostate, distracting Jou from the pain and discomfort as he added a third finger. By the time Seto was ready to move to the next part, Jou was moaning and thrusting down on Seto's fingers. The CEO smirked to the whimper Jou made when he removed his fingers.

Seto reached beside Jou and put a generous amount of lubricate on his hands before rubbing it along his member. Jou watched his lover, transfixed on the expressions he was making while he teased himself. The CEO finally leaned over and kissed Jou deeply. He used one hand to stroke Jou's member while the other guided himself into Jou's awaiting passage. He eased in gently, pausing once fully seated and waited for Jou to adjust. After a few moments, the blond shifted downward until he couldn't move further. Seto chuckled and used that as an open invitation to continue. He slowly pulled out before pushing back in at the same speed. He continued the slow torture, allowing the blond to feel every inch of pleasure he could.

Each thrust Jou met head one and moved in harmony with Seto even after he began to pick up the pace. The two enjoyed the pleasure until they were close. "I-I'm," Jou gasped seconds before he exploded over both of their stomachs. Seto grunted with the walls tightening around his hard member. He last a few more thrusts until he exploded inside of Jou. The two breathed heavily, basking in their afterglow.

Seto pulled out and lied down next to Jou, pulling him into his arms. "That was amazing," Jou mumbled, feeling fatigue.

"I agree." The two remained silent for a long time, neither needing to say what was on their minds. Seto walked into the attached bathroom for a wet cloth and cleaned them both off before returning to the same position he was in. He was tempted not get up, but the sticky substance on both of them made him uncomfortable. Eventually the two lovers fell asleep, ignoring the world outside as the night slowly turned into day. At that moment nothing mattered to the two sleeping lovers.

Mokuba returned home early that day, knowing that his brother would still be in bed with Jou. He smirked as he walked up the stairs and saw the clothes tossed carelessly about. He slowly picked them up and folded them before placing them outside of Seto's door. He smiled and walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to make the two lover birds breakfast even though he promised Jou that he wouldn't go back to the mansion until late in the afternoon. He was too excited to stay away, loving the fact that both Seto and Jou were finally together. He planned the surprise breakfast with Yugi and Atemu, asking them what the two would more likely want in the morning. Atemu teased and said something with plenty of protein, but Yugi just smacked him and informed Mokuba that it should be something from his own heart that showed Seto and Jou he support. Mokuba finally agreed and now he stood in the large kitchen, looking for all the ingredients he would need for his brothers' breakfast.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

There you have it. I hope you loved the small romance with no action in it. I hope I did it okay. Please join me again hopefully in a couple weeks when I have the new story coming out. Thank you again for reading please review

Angel Dove


End file.
